


[火影]都叫你不要随便移植干细胞了！

by zhuquwuyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuquwuyu/pseuds/zhuquwuyu
Summary: 宇智波斑瞎几把移植细胞导致馋自己身子的女主生下了柱间孩子的丧病故事。女主：总之，我的万贯家财有继承人了。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 稍含肉渣的短文。  
> 含并非出于事主/苦主/黄毛任何一方意愿的ntr

新年的夜晚，预示着丰年也掩去了污秽的新雪纷纷扬扬地落下了。  
承子乘着牛车行在回家的路上，心里烦闷不已，牛蹄却只是不紧不慢地踏在雪里，让她倍感焦急。  
她领赏又谢赏，一群势利眼便缓慢而不容拒绝地将她簇拥起来，迟来多年的乏味感铺天盖地兜头而下，催促着她扯幌子回家，而她也顺从着这份心情从新年的晚宴上早早退下。  
离开那座灯火辉煌的建筑，为她而开的大门在她身后落锁。随着那咔哒一声而来的，是都城早眠的静谧，以及潮水般漫上的寂寞。  
她已经不小了，身边却从来没有一个人能走进她的心。  
或许今天可以见到那个人。  
怀着这样的想法，她催促着车夫速速归家，于是牛铃声不再那样缓慢，平整的雪地也被两条长长的车辙分割。  
两只红纸灯笼遥遥地守着她的府邸。  
她走过蜿蜒曲折的缘廊，主屋的灯火如平时一样不分昼夜地亮着，门外的侍从却对纸门上那抹人影视若无睹，这是可喜的，确实是他来了。  
屏退众人，她熄了灯笼将纸门轻轻拉开，鼻尖传来极淡的白梅香，一看墙角琉璃盏里的香丸果然如她所料已不见踪影。是了，他最厌烦这些影响他嗅觉的熏香。  
屋里的男人想必早就知道她回来了，如今却背对着她坐在一方小几前给自己扎着绷带。连头也不曾回一下，实在是不解风情过于冷淡。  
有什么办法呢？他就是这样的男人。承子对此不以为意，山不就我，我便就山，大不了她主动些。  
她是不着急的，用面巾蘸着温水细细卸了面上的妆，浮着一层脂腻的水盆映着她姣花般明丽的颜容，一点胭脂抹在眼角，更添了几分难言的妩媚。  
下巴填进他凹陷的颈窝，脸则埋进蓬松的长发，自小背后就敏感的男人不由地颤动了一下。承子伏在男人光裸的脊背上，两条雪白的手臂穿过腋下，蛇一样地游上了他的胸口。  
“你终于来了。”她说，嘴巴凑在他的耳边，轻轻地蹭了几下男人修长的脖颈，“新年夜里独自一人……未免寂寞。”  
一只戴着手套的大掌按在她冰冷的手上。  
承子扫过案几上铺展开的忍术卷轴和五大国地图，收回来的右手摩挲着男人漂亮的腰窝，“我很想你……斑。”  
热气熏在男人的耳根，叫室温更高了些。而她对他那几不可察的颤抖假做不知，在烧着炭火的屋里，假惺惺地抱怨着天气的寒冷。  
“这批炭火不怎么好呢……”男人逐渐绷起的身体让她有些自得，她探出头去亲吻对方淡色的嘴角，几根纤长的手指滑入他皮质的手套，指甲搔刮着他柔软的掌心，将原本大小正好的手套绷出奇怪的形状。  
“你可真是难以取悦。”真真假假地埋怨，承子有些着迷地嗅着斑发间清淡的气味，这副布满疤痕身|体该死的令她迷恋，在跳动的烛光中混着些许汗水形成一种泛出淡淡光晕的蜜色。保养得宜的圆指甲顺着腹肌正中的凹陷一路落到了他黑色的裤腰。  
斑终于转过身来将她狠狠吻住。  
润湿的唇舌，透明的津液，承子的手插入斑厚厚的发间，身体不由自主地向后折去。墙面上的两抹影子几乎要融为一体，她锁骨间小小的凹陷很快就盛满了斑的吻。  
穿过斑浓密的黑发，纸门底部绘着的青海波纹在她眼前摇晃。而眼前的男人俊美如神祗，她几乎要以为自己就是与伊邪那歧在淤能基吕岛，伴着海波起伏而交|媾的伊邪那美了。  
这个男人就像海洋，带来的情潮一波未平一波又起。她如孤舟一叶，在汪洋中摇荡，无力反抗只能随波逐流。斑发间的汗水滚落到她的前额，又顺着她眼角的红痕落下，就像是一滴快慰的泪水。  
她确实感到快慰，这个男人赶走了那些随夜色而来的寂寞，又将她领到飘飘悠悠使不上力的奇妙境界。她悠长的谓叹随着白梅香散在屋内，高高抬起的腰部在战栗过后猛地砸在了斑的手心。  
风送来远处的钟声，淡而确实的满足与喜悦笼罩在承子的心头——新的一年到了。


	2. 进行人体实验需要遵循五项伦理原则

承子早早地醒了过来。  
宇智波斑结实的小臂落在她胸口，压得她胸闷气短，想想她干脆抓着身下皱皱巴巴的褥子打算起床洗漱，谁知一起身反而感到了不妙。  
这家伙……昨天根本没有拔出来啊。  
真是过分，承子皱起黛色的眉，她明明只是看他昨天心情黯然，又好奇中出的滋味才暗示他可以内射，结果这人居然拔都没拔出来，实在是得寸进尺，明明他们的关系不过……啧。  
缓缓掀开一角被子，交缠的肢体上沾着干到一半的谜之液体，即使是惯看风月的她也觉得有些不忍直视。大概是昨天搞得太激烈，她手里的被角只剩一截薄悠悠的被套，被子芯早就不知道歪到了哪里。  
想要不惊醒对方起床果然是个不可能的伪命题。她已经尽量放轻了动作，斑却还是无声无息地半睁开眼睛，然后又倦怠地耷拉下沉重的眼皮——看来昨晚的酒还发挥着作用，素来克制不违反忍者三戒的男人终究还是犯了戒，并且还被二两黄汤搞得宿醉，实在是可笑可叹，令人唏嘘。  
披了件单衣去了一墙之隔的浴间，下人们知道她有早上沐浴的习惯，早早地就备好了热水，在房间里散发着袅袅的白气。  
坐进浴桶后长长地出了一口气，比体温高一些的热水浸出了昏沉沉的倦意。现在可不是睡觉的时候，承子强撑着抬起头，不情不愿地打开了两条玉脂般的腿，小心地把手指伸入了下体。  
该死的男人。她暗自诅咒这个麻烦的家伙，两条眉毛更紧地纠缠在了一起，尽管极力忍耐，但承子的脸颊还是不由自主地飞上了两抹红晕，只为了洗干净自己一塌糊涂的下体。那些射进去的精液在里面闷了一晚上，她扣扣挖挖不知几下才勉强把够得到的部分洗了个干净。再里面的她也无能为力了，就算伸得进去够得着又如何呢？搞不好早就挂在子宫壁上洗也洗不掉了吧。  
这话似乎有些荤，后知后觉的承子脸上烧了起来，大概是热气蒸的吧，她想。  
宇智波斑昨晚难得露出些惹人怜的模样，淡淡的失落冲没了以往身上那股说好听叫坚如磐石，说难听叫油盐不进的气质。承子本就觊觎他的美色，只是得到身体并不足以满足她那份贪得无厌的“恋心”，只有知晓这个男人的全部，掌握他的过往和心理才能算得上是完全且完美的征服。她那副被奢华生活和一众裙下之臣养出来的傲慢也在有一下没一下地催促着她这么干。毕竟只有最难征服的男人才配用来装饰自己独一无二的猎手勋章。  
是的，你没听错，在这段露水般的关系中，承子才是那个猎手，而修罗之名曾响彻大陆的斑，竟然是处在猎物的位置。  
所以，为了看到他露出更可爱、更失态的模样，她干脆取出了西大陆来的葡萄酒。这酒喝着像饮料，其实酒劲不小，货又难得，也只有把控着火之国诸港口的她可以轻易弄来。假死匿去行踪许久又忙于自己事业的斑自然只当是寻常饮料，晕晕乎乎就对她松了口，并且当晚第二次被骗上了床。  
多厉害，忍界修罗都被她骗上了床，说出去简直可以吹个百八十年。只可惜某修罗已是众所周知的死人，完全失去了拿出去吹的资本不说，还会搞得她引火上身。  
那个新上任的二代火影鼻子可是一等一的灵，万一被他怀疑上，她可就麻烦大了。虽近几年已经好了许多，但以往她为了钱权也做过不少黑事，要是被那家伙找出证据，不说伤筋动骨，起码也要掉层皮。现在她有钱有权，正需要用好名声粉饰太平，可不能在这个节骨眼出事。  
她一向注重隐私，事后完全不想叫下人服侍。此刻方从浴桶里站起来准备出浴，才发现一边的架子上没有擦身子的干布，一丝寒意从窗外而来，吹得她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，湿淋淋的下体也泛起了空虚。  
那可是被插入了一整晚的甬道，自她起床后便一直没被填满，先前的抠弄与此时的寒风更是加剧了这番欲求，两粒乳珠更是高高地立了起来。  
承子对自己身体的过度诚实很有些不满，咬着下唇环着胸凑到窗前才发现是糊窗的纸没有黏好，拨开那一个翘起的小角她就能看见外面皑皑的白雪。  
干脆拿寝衣擦擦得了。她正想着，一具火热的男性躯体就贴上了后背。环住腰不够，还把重重的脑袋搁在了她肩膀上，一副半醒的猫咪样。  
她浑身都没擦一身的水，不知道的还以为是被身后的男人弄得。昨夜她汗淋淋伏在他身下的回忆一股脑涌进了脑袋，他被汗水润湿的肌肤会在烛光中反出好看又色情的光，臂肌会随着动作性感地起伏，紧实有力的腰臀总能把她所需要的东西大力夯入……忍者的妙处是其他贵族妇人难以想象的，他们的身材和能力比某些肥猪不知强几百倍，就是技巧还需要后天的磨练。这个看似低贱的群体在很多时候都非常好用，承子也一直关注着他们以寻求机会。  
一个能拿捏他们，狠狠捞一笔的机会。  
这可不能让斑知道，现在的日子多好哇，她还想再骄奢淫逸个几十年呢。  
“一大早就这样不好吧。”转过身，承子一把按住了某个紧贴她下体并逐渐抬起的器官，那上面还挂着半干的体液，蹭的她一屁股都是，“我刚洗了澡，你把我屁股弄脏了。”  
“那就再洗一遍。”轻飘飘地否定了她先前的努力，斑任凭她将手掌插入他胸口的绷带。那之下露出一点烧伤后新生皮肤的苍白，边缘还有针线缝和的古怪痕迹，承子莫名地想将那些穿过这个男人血肉的缝合线啮碎，鲜血与伤口，疼痛与快感，斑和它们实在是相得益彰。  
“我看了本西大陆来的小说，叫《弗兰肯斯坦》。”丰腴的女体上生着一张略厚的红唇，她正用它调笑，“主角制造了一个缝合他人肉体而产生的怪物，你又往自己身上缝了什么？”  
真是啰嗦，斑吻上那喋喋不休的嘴，掠夺着对方口中的空气，涎水被舌头搅动的声音听得一清二楚。他可不是以前那个没有吻技的自己了，有些东西她还是不知道的为好。  
浴桶里的水有些凉，他用了火遁，女人的眼睛亮晶晶地瞧他，不过是个C级忍术罢了，斑有些不屑，更多的却是受用——已经多少年没有人用这样的眼光看他了？他自己也记不清。  
他当然不知道自己刚刚喷完火的口腔有多讨承子的欢心，并不呛口的烟味与干燥的热意就是他这个人的标签，她一贯乐于用自己的津液润湿这赤焰化身的男子，这会让她觉得他是她的，水下的插入异常顺畅也是为此。那肥厚的艳肉几乎是迫不及待地衔住了肉刃，像是犯馋的嘴一样肆无忌惮地流着涎水，一碰到到嘴的肉就绝不松口。  
被很好的含住了，斑的亲吻从下巴一直延伸到承子丰盈的乳肉，雪白绵软的两团高高耸起，在他吮吸下方的时候，因他而变硬变大的红果就会色情地擦过他挺拔的鼻梁。  
他五官生得艳丽，配上平时高傲的神情便混作摄人心魄的秾艳，只可惜忍界几乎没有多少人敢于直视他的真容，而他又习惯用长发掩去半张脸来，实在是浪费至极。  
承子当初就是被这张脸所惑，她天生容貌极盛，大气美丽的五官镶在一张鹅蛋脸上，就没人认为不美的。宇智波斑生得一张她也要嫉妒的精致小尖脸，气质又世所难寻，偏偏被刘海掩盖，被恐惧遮蔽，简直就是明珠蒙尘，令人扼腕不已。于是自初见起承子就惦记上了他的身子，后来遇见传闻已被千手柱间杀死的他更是令她激动地难以自制，正巧她也禁欲多年想开开荤，一不留神就把他弄上了床。  
水花随着肉刃进出翻腾，浸在水波中的承子随着斑的夯击摇荡着身体。柔软的皮肉被抵在浴桶边缘，硌出了一道深深的红印。  
“喂，斑……呃、换个地方。”  
水撒了半桶，承子决定换个姿势，奈何斑正沉浸在下体被穴肉吮吸的快感里，对她的话充耳不闻，还又往上使劲挺身。  
“呃嗯……”鼻中不禁流出一声闷闷的娇音，承子气自己居然会处于下风，狠狠拧了一下斑紧实的屁股，这反而更增了他的兴致，数十下连绵不断的冲击很快酥了她的腰，快感如电般从尾椎一路攀升到大脑。伴着男人的低喘，小而厚的宫口完全为肉棒而打开了，一阵极快的抽插后，浓白的精液持续灌入，将她的子宫壁连番冲刷，从未体验过的舒爽让她根本堵不住喉头的吟哦。  
“唔……呃啊……”  
过了一会儿，她还沉浸在之前的余韵中，斑就托起她的屁股迈出了浴桶，脚还缠着他的腰，下身还含着他的柱身，小小的颠簸叫那物事又一次挺立在她的小腹之中，堵住了正顺着会阴往下淌的体液。  
简直就像个塞子。  
承子脑子乱糟糟地指挥着斑把她放到自己新买的扶手椅上——她对该死的跪坐深痛恶绝。春宫画卷在脑子里缓缓铺展开来，她如画中女子一般将小腿挂在扶手椅的两边，正在交合的二人下体变得一览无余起来。  
“试试新的姿势。”她喘息着稍作解释，被情欲烧红的面颊如同醇酒般醉人，直视着斑的进出还颇有余裕地点评。  
“如蟹吐沫……忍者都像你这般持久么斑？”  
频率过高的撞击制造出的泡沫堆在艳红靡丽的穴口，随着穴肉一起被肉棒插得进进出出，确实如同螃蟹吐沫。只是女人过于不羁的态度却令斑感到了不爽，一个大力的挺身，肉刃直直穿过宫口几乎要把承子的腹部捅穿。  
“噫……呃哈”她捂住嘴大口喘着气，像一条脱水的鱼，薄薄一扇纸窗掩不住太多声音，她清清楚楚地听见窗外园丁修建冬枝的声响。她还要脸，可不打算让别人听见。  
偏偏斑是极骄傲的男人，比起闷声闷气的呜咽，显然他更喜欢承子自然而然的吟哦。见她如今这副处子般的作态，一时玩心大起，折起承子的腿就是数十下夯击。破碎的呻吟连续不断从被自己咬得红肿的丰唇中流出，傲慢倔强的女人被自己操弄得像只只会承受一切欢爱的雌兽……承子，这名字未免太过贴切。  
胡乱蹬着的脚再也蹬不动了，整条小腿都软趴趴地挂在斑的臂弯。被一番意料之外的连续进攻放倒是承子不曾想到的。虽有挫败，但她也的的确确从斑难得孩子气的行为里获得了快感，只是光她一个人沉浸其中实在不公……嘴唇吮住对方胸口的红樱的同时，她的指甲划过斑有力的大腿一路向上，狠狠地刺进他的背后。  
舔，咬，吸吮，斑的乳头很快在嘴里硬了起来，她在不停的摇晃中稍稍后仰，被啃噬得又红又肿的肉粒湿哒哒地立在冰冷的空气里，不被照顾的模样经还有几分可怜。  
她在欢愉中上下沉浮，四肢如溺水者般将身上的男人牢牢绞缠，被往下压到了极致的承子夹着斑的腰肢蜷在扶手椅里。斑的背后，她像爱抚一个男孩一样笼起了斑的长发，那之后的墙上悬了一面她从港口弄来的西洋水银镜。被水雾蒙住的镜面正随着室温的降低而逐渐清晰起来。  
这个房间还在冒热气的只剩他们两个了。  
她湿哒哒的头发一绺一绺的荡在扶手椅背后，被空气浸得冰凉。用攀住一块山岩的方式攀住斑的身体，猩红的舌头像蛇信一样灵活，引诱着索吻的头颅转动。后退，然后将斑的头转向那面银镜。  
“看得清楚嘛？”承子娇喘着笑了起来，那面镜子真实而清晰地映照出他们交媾的模样下体完全被透明的淫液打湿，，艳红的穴肉被斑的分身带得时而回纳时而翻出，连囊袋都不停地撞击在肉唇之上意图将自己塞入销魂之窟……而这一切隐秘的景象从斑的腿缝中就可窥一斑。  
“湿漉漉的……嗯……都是、哈……都是斑的错啊！”  
不停加快的频率，逐渐放肆的撞击……承子眼神迷离，只看见斑再转回头时已是红了一双眼睛。摇晃，爱抚，二人肿胀的乳粒在紧贴的身躯间被粗暴地揉搓，下体像是着了火，烈焰般炙热蚀骨的快感水波一般漾开。  
木制长廊上的脚步声，院子里园丁的修枝声，一门之外传来的通报声都在这一瞬间离他们远去了。白浊与清液同时在腹中射出，交融，承子在涨痛与爽快的地狱与天堂间起伏，指甲在斑的背上划了几道呢？头发里是不是也蒸出了白色的水汽呢？浓密的睫毛像颤动双翼的蝴蝶，而她如藤萝般攀在斑的身上颤抖。  
门外的仆人还在喋喋不休地唤她。少顷，她抖着腿从扶手椅上下来，而斑执住了她的右腕。  
春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。  
诗句一瞬间浮现在了她高潮后稍显迟钝的脑中。  
她吻上那片被她吸吮舔舐得红润微肿的薄唇，长吻后轻啃了一口斑的下巴，而后不顾对方再次萌发的欲望潇洒地离去。  
不早朝——是不可能的。  
没钱怎么包养男人啊。


End file.
